Engaged To A Confused Rose
by Kuro Nerd
Summary: Aidou hasn't told anyone. He's engaged! But the girl, Miyu, wants to end the engagement for a human? The two's family's and Kaname form a conspiracy to keep them together! But who's lurking in the sidelines?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello! And welcome to my first VK fanfic. My favorite character is Aido, so he'll be the first on the list! Plz bear with me lol._**

**_ -KuroNerd XP  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Engaged to a Confused Rose<strong>

_AidouXOC:Miyuki Fumioku_

"BANG!" Aidou shouted cheerfully. The day class girls screamed in delight and most of them fainted. He laughed lightly and waved at them.

"Hanabusa." Kain grumbled from beside him.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you keep teasing them?" The blond smiled cheekily.

"Because they're so cute!" He replied, earning another squeal from the girls.

"What's the _real _reason?" Wild stared at him, boring his eyes right into Aidou's thoughts. The teen frowned at his cousin's words and focused his blank look onto Takuma's back.

"Because she told me if I did, she'd find me."

"Aidou, Akatsuki, and I will not be attending class tomorrow. Seiren will be making sure you will behave yourselves. Is that understood?" There was an echo of "Yes Kaname-sama." throughout the room, except from Yuki who pouted from her corner desk. Kaname nodded approval and sat down.

"Kaname! When did you decide this?" Yuki whined when they all were lounging in the Moon Dorms.

"Miss Fumioku is the true head of the Fumioku family, and this art showing is important to her. She's also a very important and powerful noble. She has invited the head of the Kuran family to attend."

"Then why do Kain and Idol get to go?"

"Their families were invited."

"So why can't _I _come? I'm your sister!"

"Drop it Yuki." She began to protest once more but the look Kaname sent her glued her tongue to the roof of her mouth. She settled with sitting as far away from him as possible and not looking at him.

**Aidou's Room**

Aidou stared at the ceiling from his bed, one arm underneath his head and the other draped across his stomach. The room was quiet without a roommate. After the incident with Rido, Kaname had given them all their own rooms. He sighed and sat up, grabbing his flute glass filled with water. After dropping the tablet into the water, he watched as the synthetic blood swirled in the glass. He took a sip before setting the mixture back onto his bedside table.

He'd known Miyuki Fumioku since they were very young. Before he'd even met Kaname. She'd been just a slip of a girl then. Her mother made her wear cute goth Lolita dresses when ever they came to the Aidou mansion, and her father never left her alone with him. But Kyomi and Hotaka Fumioku both died shortly after young Miyuki turned seven. Murdered by the Hunter's Association, though everyone knew the famous graphic designers were very good people. The parents left behind Miyuki and her older brother, Jun, alone. Her father had left _her_ to be the head of the family in his will, but, being too young, Jun was christened instead of the seven-year-old girl.

He still remembered their time as children.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey! Here are Aidou's memories of Miyu. They're so cute! lol_**

******-_KuroNerd XP_**

* * *

><p><strong>Memory #1<strong>

_ "Hanabusa! Auntie said to dress nicely for the guests! Go change!" Ruka hissed into Hanabusa's ear. Kain stood at the door with his arms crossed. Aidou glared at his cousin, grunting that he didn't want to meet his so-called 'fiancee'._

_ "She's not going to want to be your fiancee if keep acting so stuck up!" She retorted. He just scoffed. Ruka rolled her eyes and beckoned to Kain, who walked over, picked up young Aidou, and carried to his room._

_ "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kain just pointed to the closet and muttered, "Get dressed Hanabusa."_

_ Sulking, he reluctantly changed into black slacks, a clean white button-up shirt, a red tie, and his favorite light blue sweater vest. He presented himself to his cousin, who nodded in approval before leading the way to where Ruka,parents and the guests awaited them._

_ "Ahh...here they are. Fumioku-san, this is our son, Hanabusa, and his cousin's, Ruka and Kain." Aidou smiled charmingly and the four, but only the woman smiled back at him. The man looked at him cautiously, as if he was a beautiful but poisonous flower. The boy watched him with a raised eyebrow. The young girl seemed not to notice him. She watched him with blank eyes. _

_ Dark blue eyes that looked as if a smear of silver glowing stars had taken residence there peered out from behind her bangs. Her hair matched that of her father's, a black the color of a raven's glossy feathers, tied into two cute pigtails with purple silk ribbons that matched the purple Lolita dress that covered her. Her mother nudged her and she blinked before smiling sweetly at him. He felt his face heat up in response._

_ "I'm Miyuki. It's nice to meet you." She bowed and smiled again. _

_ "She's so sweet Kiyomi!" Aidou's mother gushed. Kiyomi giggled and smiled, smacking the back of her husband's head._

_ "She's my pride." He declared._

_ "And who's your little boy?"_

_ "Jun. He's our oldest." Kiyomi explained. Aidou's parents nodded._

_ "He has Hotaka's eyes."_

_ Aidou barely listened as he inspected the girl named Miyuki. She was gazing out the window at the blacked-out garden. She had a longing expression on her face, as if she wanted nothing more than to disappear into the night._

_ He decided then that he _did_ want to marry Miyuki Fumioku._

**Memory #2**

_"Hanabusa-kun, I found another hiding place." The little girl whispered into his ear. He looked over at Miyuki and smiled. The two had a game in which they hid from Ruka until the Fumioku family departed. They'd been playing the game since a week after her parents had died and each time Ruka found them, Miyuki found another place to hide._

_ Aidou followed her to a secluded area on the roof, where the only light radiated from the full, saucer-like moon. They sat there together and snickered at Ruka's voice calling their names in the dark._

_ "Hanabusa, is it okay if I call you Hana-kun?" Miyuki asked as the pair stared out into the sea of stars. He looked at her, she ten and he eleven. Since the death of her parents, her 14-year-old-brother had taken over as head of their family. No one objected, though it was she who rightly deserved the position._

_ "Yeah. But I get to call you something to! Uhh..." He paused and ran through different nicknames._

_ "Miyu." He decided. She smiled and nodded. After awhile the silence crept back around them._

_ "Jun thinks I should be a veterinarian."_

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yeah. But I'm going to take pictures. Pictures of everything. And I'll dedicate one to you when I'm famous okay?"_

_ "Okay."_

_ That is how Miyuki turned into Miyu the Photographer._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Okay i appreciate those who like the story :) Thanks for reading up to this point! P.S:I like reviews ;)_**

**_-KuroNerd XP_**

* * *

><p>"Good evening Aidou-san." Jun greeted, stepping gracefully into the path of the Aidou family. Hanabusa's father greeted the young man.<p>

"Hello Fumioku. Your sister is very talented."

"Mmm. She got her way in her chosen career. As usual." They all laughed when someone tugged Aidou away and through the crowd.

"You should have told me you were here Hana-kun." Miyu laughed. She was wearing a gothic looking dress that was a black sheath with a layer of lace on top and ribbons wound around her neck. Her hair was set on top of her head elegantly and you could see the kanji for Moon (月) inked into the skin of the back of her neck.

When he was 13, Aidou had invented EXTREMELY PERMANENT INK. It was ink even more permanent than tattoo ink, it seriously never faded or washed off. She'd agreed to being his lab rat to test it. And, since the black lines _still _stood out against her pale skin, his discovery was successful. He smiled at her.

"You were talking to Kaname-sama. I didn't want to interrupt."

"That was a good choice. He was really serious. But I can't tell you what he said. Top secret." She held a finger to her lips and faked a serious face. He shrugged in response, as though he didn't care what the pureblood had had to say to his fiancee.

"So, what do you think of my exhibit?" She asked, stopping in front of a picture. A temple resting on water looked indigo from the night sky. There were no stars, but a full moon glittered from the corner. Flower petals floated on the water and danced in the air.

"It's beautiful Miyu." She smiled at his compliment and pointed to the picture.

"Hanabusa, as you know I am now a famous photographer. This photo is yours." (Aidou's name means Aidou- Indigo Temple Hanabusa- Flower Petals) He chuckled at her seriousness and thanked her.

* * *

><p>"<em>SHE WANTS TO WHAT?" <em>Nagamichi shrieked. The party froze mid-swing with all eyes turned on Kaname, Jun, and the head of the Aidou family. Jin coughed and pulled Nagamichi onto a balcony and closed the doors. Once the trio was gone, whispers erupted amongst the nobles.

"Calm yourself Nagamichi." Kaname murmured. Nagamichi was breathing erratically but he calmed himself enough to look composed.

"Now that we're all alone, I'll explain." Jun cleared his throat before continuing.

"My uncle and I agreed to send Miyu to a human public high school as a punishment, please do _not _question that. She was caught feeding on a 40-year-old man. Things went wrong a month later when she brought home a _human_ boy called Hiroshima. She believes she's in love with him." He explained. An annoyed expression shadowed his handsome features.

"And she wants to break the engagement for a...a _HUMAN?" _Nagamichi was on the verge of hysterics once more. Kaname shot him a look that kept the panic in its emo corner.

"What is your opinion on this boy Jun?" Kaname seemed to be the only calm one, as if he'd already planned out a scheme.

"He's horrible. He's extremely rude, he is ungrateful, and he watches her like he's hungry." Jun ranted.

"Jun, he's a teenage boy, Hanabusa looks at her that way as well." Kaname chuckled and nodded toward the windowed door. Jun looked to see the couple talking innocently, but when she turned to show him a photo, his gaze stuck to her and darkened.

"Well, that's completely different and you know it Kuran." Jun reasoned. The pureblood nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" Nagamichi, who had been silent while this went on, spoke calmly with a rational coolness about him.

"Don't worry, I've already prepared a plan in case this happened. You'll just have to allow Miyuki to attend Cross Academy Jun."

"Deal. But if I may, why do you want to help us Kaname-sama?"

"Because, whether people believe it or not, Hanabusa is my best friend."


End file.
